Terjerat
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Semua yang terjadi di luar kuasanya dan ia masih bersedia untuk tetap terjebak. [untuk Siucchi]


**Terjerat**

 **Disklaimer:** _Kuroko_ _no_ _Basuke_ merupakan properti sah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

 _Sebuah ciuman dari seorang pangeran mampu membuat seorang putri yang tertidur panjang akhirnya terbangun kembali._

Seharusnya itu cuma bualan yang kebenarannya tidak ada. Karena kalau yang seperti itu memang benar, semuanya akan menjadi terlalu mudah. Dan di dunia ini, dunia yang kian melapuk, tidak ada hal yang seperti itu.

Karena Hayama tahu dengan jelas, seorang _putri_ yang tertidur di hadapannya, Momoi Satsuki, tidak juga terbangun meski kecupan-kecupan ringan sudah dilayangkan.

Karena Hayama tahu dengan jelas, jika memang yang seperti itu benar adanya, seharusnya Momoi Satsuki sudah lama terbangun dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Hayama mencapai pintu kamar, dilihatnya Momoi masih tertidur—seperti biasa. Hayama tersenyum kecil dan duduk di tepian ranjang tempat Momoi memejamkan mata. Momoi tetap memikat—sama seperti biasanya pula.

"Hai, aku pulang." Hayama tertawa kecil dan mencium dahi Momoi satu kali. Tangannya bergerak menepuk lembut kepala Momoi. "Kau masih tertidur saja."

Seperti biasa, Momoi tidak menjawab. _Putri_ nya itu sibuk terlelap dan tidak kunjung membuka mata. Hayama tidak lelah—walau Momoi masih saja tidur sekian lama ini, Hayama tidak lelah. Hayama hanya terkadang tidak sabar menunggu waktu ketika Momoi membuka mata dan menjawab semua kalimat-kalimat yang ia keluarkan lengkap dengan selengkung senyum yang menawan.

Hayama mengembuskan napas panjang dan bangkit mendekati nakas di sudut kamar dekat jendela. Digantinya dua tangkai lili putih yang sudah layu dengan yang baru. Kali ini Hayama membawa tiga. Lebih banyak mungkin akan jadi lebih baik. Momoi selalu suka lili putih. Jadi sudah tentu Hayama ingin ketika Momoi membuka mata, lili putih akan ada lebih banyak lagi.

Sepasang mata Hayama mengintip kalender di belakang vas bunga selama beberapa saat. Setelahnya ia kembali menuju ranjangnya. "Kalau kau sudah bangun nanti, Momoi, aku akan mengajakmu pergi." Hayama membuat sebuah senyum yang panjang dan lama. "Mungkin ke padang bunga atau tempat baru yang lebih menyenangkan."

Hayama meninggalkan sebuah kecupan ringan tepat di bibir Momoi. Ditunggunya beberapa saat. Tapi kelopak mata itu tidak juga membuka. Hayama tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu semuanya tidak semudah itu.

 _Ia tahu—sangat tahu._

 **.**

 **.**

Jemari menelusuri riak rambut sendiri, mencoba memperbaiki rambut yang bentuknya tidak keruan. Aroma kopi yang baru selesai dibuat—masih panas dan berasap—berhasil membuat kepalanya bergerak. Rupanya si pemilik apartemen baik hati. Biasanya Hayama langsung ditendang keluar di pagi buta setelah semalaman menumpang.

"Terima kasih," gumam Hayama sembari menyambar satu cangkir kopi yang belum sempat menyentuh meja.

"Bodoh, itu masih panas." Akashi mendecakkan lidah ketika mendapati Hayama tersengat kecil. "Harusnya kautahu," tambahnya lagi. Cangkir kopi miliknya diletakkan di atas meja dan dirinya duduk di sebelah Hayama, yang tampaknya sudah sedikit lebih baik.

Hayama menatap Akashi—mantan kapten tim basketnya ketika di sekolah menengah atas dulu—dengan tatapan bertanya. "Tumben, biasanya kau langsung mengusirku."

Akashi tidak segera menjawab. Sepasang mata Hayama masih belum pergi dari Akashi. Diperhatikannya Akashi lurus-lurus, tetap menunggu. Akashi bergerak kecil—tapi rupanya mengambil cangkir kopi dan menyesapnya kemudian. Satu napas panjang lolos. Bukan seperti yang Hayama pikirkan.

"Hanya membiarkanmu lebih lama." Cangkir diletakkan kembali. "Lagi pula untuk apa kau datang lagi dan lagi padaku kalau kau masih berharap pada Momoi—pada kemungkinan dia bangun lagi, maksudku."

Bahu Hayama bergerak cepat. Sepasang mata Hayama masih terpaku pada Akashi—yang bahkan belum melempar tatapan balik kepadanya. "Kautahu aku tidak suka membicarakan masalah in—"

"Lalu?" Sepasang mata Akashi—yang sejak dulu ketajamannya tidak juga berubah—menusuk tepat ke arah mata Hayama. Sepasang alis itu bahkan menukik terlalu tajam pula. "Kau sendiri yang sangat paham dia tidak mungkin sadar lagi."

"Dia _akan sadar lagi,_ Akashi," sambar Hayama cepat. Hayama tahu mungkin sepasang matanya juga ikut menajam. Tapi demi melihat ketajaman dan kedalaman sepasang mata Akashi di hadapannya, Hayama pun tahu dia tenggelam. Momoi dan Akashi jelas berbeda. Tapi Akashi pun tidak pernah gagal membuat Hayama terjerat. "Bagaimanapun keadaannya, semua itu tidak akan bisa memisahkan aku dengan Momoi. Kau harus tahu untuk yang satu itu, Akashi."

Akashi membuang satu dengusan keras. Bola matanya bergerak, berganti menatap kopi dalam cangkir yang baru disesapnya sedikit. Akashi melihat bagaimana bayangannya tidak terpantul sempurna. "Itu prinsip busukmu yang sudah kudengar ribuan kali," tanggap Akashi enteng—mungkin terlalu enteng untuk Hayama. Dan sayangnya, Akashi tidak peduli walau dia mendengar napas Hayama memberat di sampingnya.

Ada satu napas panjang yang diembuskan sebelum Hayama menjawab, "Akashi, aku tidak ingin meributkan ini denganmu."

"Tapi ini lucu." Akashi menarik senyum ketika sudut matanya menangkap bagaimana sepasang mata Hayama mengerjap dengan cepat dan mulut yang nyaris melontarkan kalimat. Sayang, Akashi memang bisa merebut kendali dengan cepat, jadi Hayama tentu tidak sempat. "Kau datang padaku, membagi malam-malam denganku, dan hatimu hanya ada pada perempuan itu."

"Akashi—"

"Aku tidak peduli tentang hal-hal semacam itu." Akashi menyambar lagi. "Kau _hanya_ harus tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan sangat. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu terkejut akan semua tindakanku—termasuk jika suatu saat aku akan menjeratmu lebih hebat dari ini."

Sepasang mata Hayama mengerjap berkali-kali. Bisa dilihatnya sepasang mata milik lawan bicara yang menatapnya lurus itu menggelap sempurna. "Akashi, kau gila."

Akashi tertawa—dan Hayama bersumpah bagaimana Akashi tertawa adalah selantun nada yang terlalu mematikan. "Memangnya kau tidak?" Dan Akashi meninggalkan satu ciuman panjang di leher Hayama. "Tentang Momoi, maksudku."

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai lagi, Momoi." Tangan Hayama menyentuh telapak tangan Momoi yang dingin. "Masih belum bangun juga, hari ini?" Hayama memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Momoi—dan seperti yang lalu, kelopak mata Momoi tidak juga terbuka. "Kau suka sekali tertidur sementara aku begini."

Tidak ada jawaban. Kamarnya terlalu hening. Tidak ada tawa Momoi yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada senyum yang biasanya selalu terbentuk ketika Hayama menyapa. Momoi ada di kamarnya, tapi dengan mata yang terpejam dan mulut yang bungkam.

Hayama menatap Momoi-nya yang ada dalam balutan gaun putih. Momoi selalu memikat—bahkan ketika Momoi hanya menutup mata dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Momoi memang memikat—Momoi selalu seperti itu.

"Hari ini datang lagi," ujar Hayama sembari melirik kalender di atas nakas. Tanggal hari itu dilingkari dengan spidol merah; besar dan tebal.

Hayama mengecup bibir Momoi lagi. Kelopak mata tidak membuka dan tubuh Momoi dingin beku seperti biasanya.

Hayama tahu bahwa dia gila. Seharusnya Hayama tidak membagi malam-malamnya bersama Akashi Seijuurou sementara dirinya masih menanti Momoi Satsuki membuka mata.

Hayama tahu—tahu betul bahwa dia terlalu gila. Akashi telah menjeratnya sedemikian rupa dan Hayama hanya tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya. Dan Momoi tidak mungkin membuka mata entah sebanyak apa pun Hayama menicuminya.

Hayama Koutarou hanyalah laki-laki biasa yang terjebak; Akashi Seijuurou terlalu lihai mencipta perangkap; dan Momoi Satsuki adalah perempuan biasa yang telah meninggalkan dunia setahun yang lalu.

Tapi semuanya itu ada di luar kuasanya. Hayama tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan terjebak dalam alurnya yang mungkin akan selalu seperti ini.

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Saya tahu ini terlalu _absurd._ Apalah arti dari sebuah plot.

Untuk Siucchi, saya tahu di antara _pair-pair request-_ mu itu adanya Hayama/Momoi dan nggak ada Akashi yang menyempil di antara _pair_ ini—dan malah saya tambahkan seenaknya. Duh, saya minta maaf.

Ohya, saya nggak tahu pasti seberapa lama mayat bisa bertahan ketika diawetkan—termasuk bentuknya jadi gimana. Saya mencoba mencari info, tapi kok nggak nemu. Jadi anggap saja Momoi bisa diawetkan dengan sempurna, oke?

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
